From Hogwarts to High School
by skylarmari
Summary: "Students will be required to participate in the Muggle Studies class. Year 7 students will take a mandatory field trip to a muggle high school". The students who missed their seventh year due to the war are back, with an extra class. T for possible future cursing. Dramione. I meant for this to be serious but it's so not I'm sorry I'm so sorry what did you expect though honestly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the prologue****of my first story. I have tons of prologues waiting to be uploaded, but I only want to continue with the ones my readers like. So here's to hoping you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not hold the rights to the Harry Potter world or characters and I am not using these things for monetary gain, only for entertainment.**

It is the year after the Second Great Wizarding War, and all Year 7 students are invited to come back to retake the year they missed. Almost everyone did return. All students that were there during the Year of Snape- as it had come to be called- were required to be held back a year to learn all the thing they missed under the inadequate teaching staff. The Ministry of Magic has passed a new Educational Decree, the first since Dolores Umbridge left. The degree is as follows:

"_In an attempt to prevent any possible future wars from breaking out over blood status, all students year five and up will be required to participate in the elective Muggle Studies. After covering basic information, seventh year students will take a mandatory field trip into the muggle world where they will be split into pairs of two and each attend a muggle high school for two months. They will be expected to uphold the laws of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and uphold good grades. When they return to Hogwarts they are to write an essay about what they have learned. The Ministry of Magic hereby appoints Ferri Goldlord as Muggle Studies professor" _

This new law, in fact, is the reason why a very irritable Draco Malfoy was staring at his school schedule in shock. His first class was to be double Muggle Studies with the Gryffindors. Normally this would not have bothered the renownedly unflappable Draco Malfoy as he would be surrounded by his usual group of cronies. This year however, found him nearly alone at the Slytherin table. All Slytherin students were purebloods, and when the new Educational Decree had been released, many of his classmate's parents had immediately pulled their children from Hogwarts in favor of private tutors. This left Draco and his friend, Blaise Zabini, as the only two Slytherin seventh years left.

Draco hadn't quite wanted to be at Hogwarts this year either, but as his father was in Azkaban his mother was the one to make the decision. His mother had decided that Hogwarts was the best place for him. Draco had been horrified. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with this new 'Muggle Studies' class. He would have sooner gone to a wizarding school on Mars than be at Hogwarts this year, but his mother refused to take no for an answer.

And so Draco lugged his book bag onto his shoulder, grabbed a piece of toast for the walk, and set off with Blaise Zabini to find their new class.

**And so there it is, if you want to keep reading and see how it goes, just follow the story! Yes, I know it's ridiculously short, but it is just the prologue after all. I'll be posting more within the week. Love you guys! ~ridikulous97**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and added to their alerts. It means a lot to me.**

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were the only two Slytherins in the class. There were no other Slytherins their age in the school that could have been there, though, so it wasn't too much of a shock. Draco wrinkled his nose as he looked around the small classroom and noticed that there were only two more empty seats due to all the Gryffindors arriving early. They were all such pompous kiss-ups.

There was one seat in the middle of the class at the table of that dreaded "Golden Trio" and one at the back next to a few girls whose names Draco did not know. Draco turned to sit with the unknown girls, but to his horror Blaise had snagged the seat already and was currently flirting shamelessly with the girls. Sighing, Draco plopped his stuff on the table and sat on the right side of Hermione Granger, making sure to sit as far from her as possible without falling off his chair. He could see Granger doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

Just then, the Professor entered. Professor Gorldlord was a small woman who had a smile that seemed much too large for her face. She grinned at them all as she walked to the front of the class.

"I assume you all are comfortable with your seating arrangement," she said through her grin, "as you did pick the seats yourselves. They are to be your seats for the rest of the year. You will notice the tables are arranged as groups of four. The person sitting next to you is to be your partner for the end of the semester assignment. You will share a hotel room and a school schedule with your partner. I trust that you will all behave responsibly." Her eyes seemed to land on Blaise and the girl, who was quietly giggling and seemed overjoyed at the prospect of sharing a hotel room with the attractive and flirtatious Slytherin.

Draco glanced sharply at Granger, only to find her already staring openly at him in shock. He didn't want to share a room with the nasty mudblood, but he supposed that he _could_ use a roommate that already knew a lot about the muggle world. Not that he needed her help, of course. It would just be a back up plan.

It was only then that he noticed ScarFace and Weasel staring at him as well, although their faces were not shocked so much as threatening. It was clearly the 'touch her and I hurt you' stare. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front. He sat there crossly as Professor Goldlord went over the things they would be learning that year and handed out the paperwork they needed to have filled out for the field trip. As they were all legally adults at age 17, they no longer needed to return signed permission slips. He listened as the Professor explained that the forms would have to be filled out with their partners, and they were due by next class. Draco sighed. Next class was in two days.

As Professor Goldlord dismissed the class, Draco followed the Golden Trio out of the classroom.

"Granger!" he called. The girl froze and turned around to face him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm going to the library."

"Well," replied Draco with a smirk, "You're in luck, because that's where I'm going too, and we need to fill out those papers."

"Right," replied Hermione suspiciously, "Well then." She turned to her friends. "I'll see you guys in Transfiguration, alright?"

And this is how Draco found himself trailing after a very disgruntled Hermione Granger on the way to the library.

The two students did not talk to each other the entire way to the library. The silence was tense, and Draco knew that Granger was trying to figure out how to view him. Draco always told people it amused him when they tried to figure out how to peg him as either good or bad. Privately, however, it made him uncomfortable as he didn't even know how to label himself. Sure, he hadn't fought for the Dark Lord while the Battle of Hogwarts was taking place, but he hadn't exactly been on the side of the light either. Draco sincerely believed that the only reason he had not been thoroughly hexed when he requested Granger's presence to fill out the forms was that he had not confirmed the Trio's identities when they had been brought to the Malfoy manor.

They found a small empty table in one corner of the library and sat, both pulling out the forms. The information required was basic, name, age, birthday, partner's name, partner's age, partner's birthday, etc. They didn't even speak as they filled out the forms, just glanced at the other's page to read the information. When they finished, they nodded curtly to each other and headed out of the library to their next class.

When they reached the door, however, they didn't part ways as Draco had expected, instead, they seemed to be walking together. Draco looked curiously at the small girl next to him as she yet again made the same turn he did, much to the annoyment of both involved parties.

"Granger," he said, to get her attention. She looked up sharply. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I'm going to charms." She replied. "And you?"

"Same here."

She nodded and continued walking quietly.

"Granger," he said again. She didn't look up, but Draco could tell he had her attention. "We are going to be living together for two months, surrounded by complete strangers. I accept that I'm going to need your help on a few things. I would like to offer a truce."

Granger smiled. "I accept." She took his extended hand and offered him a firm handshake. Draco tried not to concentrate on how soft her hand was.

As they entered the charms classroom, they both surveyed the area looking for available seats. They knew Professor Flitwick, who always made the seats they had the first day their permanent seats. Granger started to make her way to the front of the class, and to the surprise of both Granger and Draco, Draco followed her. As Draco sat next to her, she looked slightly confused but didn't say anything. As Professor Flitwick started the traditional and very boring this-is-what-we-will-cover-this-course-is-hard-you-need-to-pay-attention-and-work-hard speech, Granger kept shooting him puzzled glances in between her note taking. Draco wasn't quite sure why she was taking notes as all the teachers gave the same speech, but it didn't irritate him as he felt it normally would have. If he hadn't been so stubborn in the prejudices he was raised in, he probably would have called it endearing.

As they left class, they walked out the door together and he finally answered her unasked question.

"Granger, I told you we were going to have to get comfortable with each other. Besides, I didn't have any friends in that class."

And so they parted ways, Draco heading to Potions and Granger heading to Transfiguration to finally be reunited with her Golden Trio pals. And yet, Draco couldn't seem to concentrate on Professor Slughorn's version of that dratted speech, because he couldn't stop thinking about how -different- it would be to live with Granger for two whole months.

**So, satisfactory? I hope so. Let me know! Much love, ridikulous97**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly the only reason this took so long is because I totally forgot this story existed I'm so sorry. But the next chapter is alreay mostly written and should be published soon. I mean it this time.**

Days, weeks, and months passed uneventfully. Draco barely talked to anyone other than Blaise. He kept himself busy with homework and research. He was learning everything he could about the Muggle world, because he was absolutely determined to never ask Granger for help once they were sent off to that damned 'high school'. Though the truce has been called, Draco and Granger barely spoke. Draco was still confused about the finer points of muggle life, like the purpose of a refrigerator and just why someone would spend all day staring at a screen, but despite this he was doing fairly well in the class.

On Tuesday morning during breakfast, Professor Goldlord flitted around cheerfully handing out everyone's schedules for the new school. Draco flipped his over and almost spit out his pumpkin juice. America? He was going to school in America? This meant not only did he have to fit into Muggle culture, he had to fit into American culture well. Draco grumbled as he examined his schedule further. It was confusing, split into two days that alternated. He had seven classes, English, Chemistry, Algebra 2, Spanish, American Government, AP Human Geography, and Gym. He didn't even know what most of those were.

To make the schedule even more confusing, the classes weren't even all the same length! He had six classes that were held every other day and for 90 minute "blocks". But he had Spanish every day, so he had it for 45 minutes. Not to mention, his lunch was in the middle of his third class of the day, so he had class for 45 minutes, went to lunch, and then went back to that class for another 45. Blimey, why did muggles have to make everything so confusing?

Draco scowled down at his paper as he gathered his things and headed to Muggle Studies. When he got there, he assumed his normal seat next to Granger. But instead of purposefully ignoring her like normal, he shoved his schedule in front of her.

"What are these subjects? I've never even heard of most of them. And are you happy to be going to America because I am not." Granger looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh outright at him.

"Well, in English you learn grammar and writing essays and interpreting stories and things like that. Chemistry is kind of like the Muggle equivalent of Potions,so you should be pretty good at that. Algebra 2 is mathematics. It's fairly low level for our age group, but it's about where I left off to go to Hogwarts and you have probably never taken math before."

"What's math?" Draco asked her.

"My point exactly. Spanish is our second language class. In American Government you just learn about how America is run as a country, which you probably won't like because it focuses on how the Muggle government of a country you don't even live in is run. What we learn there probably will never apply to us. Same goes for AP Human Geography, but that one is going to be harder. The 'AP' means that people normally don't take it until college, which is the school after high school. In that class you learn about cultures of people throughout the world. Gym is Physical Education, you exercise during school."

"Exercise? During school? Won't my clothes get dirty?"

"You change into gym clothes for that class and then change back afterwards. We're lucky it's our last class of the day, because that means we don't have to worry about smelling the rest of the day."

Draco blinked, trying to take in this overload of information before simply nodding to her to show his gratitude without actually thanking her. He turned to face the Professor, who had just walked in. Professor Goldlord smiled up at them.

"Good morning class!" She said brightly. She was met with a disjunctive chorus of 'Hello's and 'Morning's. "As you all know, you will be leaving for your end project this Friday! Now, I know that this is going to be a lot of fun, now that the School Board approved extra funding for this trip. The extra funding means nicer hotels and a food and clothing budget for you all. We can't have you all running around dressed like wizards in the Muggle world. Now, today we are going to discuss Pop culture. Popular Culture is…"

Draco let himself settle into the thrum of the lesson, taking notes along with most other students about things Muggles enjoyed and references to books, movies, or television programs they might make.

**Alright, so that's that. Next up they take off and Draco navigates the airport. Read and Review! Don't forget to tell me what to improve or what you think will happen. Much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promise I was n't lying when I said this was mostly done, but then I went and spilled lemonade on my laptop. RIP laptop. SO here it is, finally.**

Soon it was Friday. Draco woke up early that morning, excited despite himself. That evening they would be going to Hogsmeade, where they would board the Knight Bus to the Muggle Airport. Classes that day seemed to drag by slowly. As soon as Flitwick dismissed his class, Draco was out the door. He double checked that his Muggle suitcase was packed and headed down to the Great Hall, where Goldlord was waiting with a small number of Muggle Studies students near her.

Some younger students were enjoying an early dinner and were staring at them enviously. Draco smiled a bit, glad he wouldn't have to put up with the boring routine of school they would for the next few months. Sure he would be going to school, but it wouldn't be the same boring one.

He joined the group and waited impatiently for the rest to show up. When Granger appeared she stood silently near him, PotHead and Ginger trailing behind her like lost puppies. Finally the last student arrived and they were off.

The group made their way out the front doors and loaded into carriages. Because the students were encouraged to stay with their partner, Draco ended up in a carriage with the Golden Trio. It wasn't too bad, the boys mostly ignored him. Granger made an effort to incorporate him in the conversation once or twice.

When they got to Hogsmeade they all boarded the Knight Bus. Draco sat down on one of the seats and gripped tight to the railing while squeezing his eyes shut and hoping it would end soon. Finally, the bus squealed to the stop in front of a large building. Draco had studied enough to know that the building was the airport they would be using to get to the schools, but that didn't make it any less foreign to him.

All the students split up into partners and were handed their boarding passes by Professor Goldlord. As they were all going to different schools around various countries, they would all be taking different flights. The first part of passing the practical exam was being able to actually get yourself there.

Professor Goldlord waved goodbye and boarded the Knight Bus again. The group of students watched the purple bus drive into the distance before turning and heading inside. Granger claimed she had been in this airport, the Heathrow according to the sign, before when she had traveled with her family and claimed the position of group leader.

Granger led them all inside and to a place where they left their suitcases so they could be loaded onto the airplane. Granger navigated them through security, although it took a lot of effort to try to explain why they had to take off their shoes and jackets. Draco walked by Granger as she led each pair to their gate and made sure they knew what time their flight was and how to board.

Draco couldn't help but mentally compare her to a very efficient teacher or law enforcement officer. Potter and Weasley were their last drop-offs. Draco stood awkwardly to the side as Granger hugged her friends and made Potter promise to stay out of danger. That made him chuckle a little but he covered it as a cough. Finally, Draco and Granger made it back to their own gate. Their flight didn't actually leave for another two hours.

"Granger, what am I supposed to do for a whole two hours?" To his annoyance, she laughed.

"Well, there are places to eat in the airport, as well as some bookstores. You might want to get a book for the flight, it is seven hours after all. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually, I think I am. But what sort of place to eat would be an an airport?"

She laughed again. "What are you in the mood for? In our terminal there's pastries, coffee, Lebanese, a bar and seafood."

"Seafood? In an airport? That doesn't sound very good. Lead me to the pastries and coffee."

Granger rolled her eyes but grabbed her carry on bag and started to walk away anyways. Draco picked up his bag and followed her. She led him to a small counter with a very long line. There was a sign that said "Costa". She stepped into line and he followed her.

"So, what kind of coffee do you drink?"

"Um, just normal coffee. Do they make other kinds?" Granger yet again laughed at him, which would have been annoying coming from anyone else but from her he didn't seem to mind as much. She pointed to a big sign over the counter listing many different possible drinks.

"It's time for you to join this century, Malfoy," she chuckled. He just huffed. They waited for their turn to order in silence. It wasn't awkward silence either, but rather companionable. Draco tried to observe the people that went past.

When it was their turn to order, Draco insisted on paying for both his medium black coffee and Granger's large as well as two blueberry muffins. When she protested all Draco responded with was, "Which one of us lives in a mansion? It would take more time to pay separately and I'm hungry," before taking the receipt from the smiling lady and settling in for more waiting.

When they got their coffees and pastries they settled down at a table to eat and discuss what they would need to buy once they got there. They would be arriving on Saturday, which gave them all day Sunday to beat jet lag and get prepared before they would be starting school on Monday. Granger had plenty of muggle clothes, but Draco would definitely need more than the one outfit he possessed and was currently wearing. They decided to go shopping Sunday morning and then spend the rest of the day preparing for their classes.

When they finished their coffee, Draco allowed Granger to usher him into the small bookshop. He quietly browsed, not really interested in anything he saw. The bookshop was pleasant though. Quiet and still, a far cry from the fast paced Flourish and Blott's. He planned on browsing his course books provided for him by Hogwarts on the plane.

Granger picked up two books from where she had finished paying for them and thanked the cashier. He waited for her before following her out the door and back to their gate. As they settled down, Draco pulled out his mathematics book and began studying it from chapter one. He noticed Granger doing the same. He opened it up to the first chapter.

It didn't make much sense, but he wasn't the second best in his class for nothing. He began to study through the book, looking at examples and trying out practice problems. Because they would be coming in towards the end of the school year, the majority of the course work would have already been covered. It was up to them to make it up.

Draco was spacing out over a page on "imaginary numbers" when Granger nudged him and started to gather her things. It was time to board the airplane. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco was nervous. He had flown before, but never in something he didn't have control over.

Draco grabbed his bag and followed Granger to the small queue that had formed. They allowed the man to scan their small pieces of paper and then proceeded into a small hallway. Draco tried not to look down through the crack between the hallway and the airplane. When he got on the plane he was delightfully surprised to see the spacious seats. He moved to sit but was stopped by a miniscule shake of Granger's head. So he kept walking.

Draco was disappointed when he saw the rows of squished seats. Granger gestured to a row. "Sit down in the seat by the window," she ordered. Draco did so and Granger sat next to him.

"Why'd we have to sit here?" he complained, "There were perfectly good seats up there."

She grabbed his boarding pass. "D'you see these numbers here? They're assigned seats. The good ones are reserved for the people that pay a ton of money."

"I have a ton of money," he argued.

"Money you need to save," she answered.

Draco huffed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Okay, answer this. Why is there a television screen in the back of the seat?" Even though Draco knew what televisions were now, they still seemed pointless to him. Why sit and watch for hours when you could be doing other things?

"So you can watch movies during the flight," Granger explained. "It's a long flight and you want to stay entertained. Also they have options for music."

"You make it sound like you've flown to this 'Florida' place before."

"I have," she said simply. As the flight filled up, they were joined in their row by an elderly couple who didn't even acknowledge them. She showed him how to plug in the hearing things, "Earbuds" and they each watched the safety briefing on their own individual screens. After it was over, Draco made to pull out his math book again but was stopped by Granger.

"It might be good for you to watch a movie or two," she told him. "I know we covered a few possible references in Muggle studies but it's going to be hard if you don't at least try to immerse yourself into the culture."

By this point Draco was starting to realize that arguing with Hermione Granger was absolutely pointless. "Okay then, which one should I watch?"

She smiled at being obeyed so easily and grabbed the controls for his screen. "Well we definitely want something popular, something everyone our age would have watched. Here, watch this one." She pulled up a movie called "The Hunger Games". Draco just shrugged and pressed play. He didn't think it would be able to hold his attention for the full duration of the movie, but he would give it a try.

Two hours later Draco was trying to wipe tears off his face without being noticed by Granger, who was deeply enraptured in the ending of her own movie. Muggle entertainment was brutal. He knew logically that the little girl was going to have to die but did they have to make it so sad?

Just then a woman walked down the aisle handing out food. He accepted the Chicken Curry from the woman with a smile, even though he had never heard of it. Granger paused her movie as the credits came on and accepted her portion as well. Draco was actually sort of shocked at just how much food their was.

"Granger," he asked, "what's with the full meal, it's only the mid afternoon."

"Well it's a long flight," she explained, "and they're trying to help us adjust to Florida time. Remember how we learned about time zones?" He nodded. "Well, when we get to Florida it will be morning. So this is our dinner, and then afterwords they will dim the lights and encourage us to sleep. You don't have to of course, but I'm going to." He nodded and opened up the food.

"And um, what is this?" He asked pointing at the meat and rice.

"Chicken curry. It's Indian food, really popular in London, not so much in Florida. It's spicy, but I think you'll like it." He nodded again and turned back to his plate. He also had a small salad, a roll, a slice of cake, and water. He hesitantly tried a bite of chicken curry. Granger was right, it was spicy but not altogether unpleasant.

Draco was woken up by Granger nudging him. He pulled his arm away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up." After a while they grabbed their carry-ons and exited the plane. When they got to the baggage pick up they waited for their bags in silence before leaving the part of the airport you had to go through security to get through.

When they entered the main part of the airport there was a professionally dressed woman holding a sign that had both their names on it. She smiled at them as they walked over.

"Hi! You must be Draco and Hermione. How lovely it is to have you here. I'm Mrs. Kurly, I'm the principal." Draco shot Hermione a confused look.

"Headmaster," she clarified. Mrs. Kurly just smiled at them.

"Right so you have your luggage? Let's go then. I'm driving you to your hotel. On the way there we'll pass the school, I'll point out where it is to you. Your teacher, Mrs. Goldlord, was it? Was nice enough to put me up in a hotel with you so I can drive you every day, at least for the first week or so. After that I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the bus."

She led them through the parking garage and into her car. Granger snagged the passenger seat while Draco was in the back.

"Now it's an hour long drive from the airport," Mrs. Kurly informed them cheerily. Draco sighed, tired of traveling, and pulled out that damned Algebra book. He would get ahead if it was the last thing he did. With that resolution firmly set in his mind, They pulled out of the lot and set off to the hotel.

**As always, give me feedback. **

**Next up: Draco goes to the mall. What fun. **


End file.
